


「韦斯莱双子x珀西」一辆小破车

by highwaytoOreo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *pwp/ooc/3p/偷窥/短小/作者是死变态/双子x珀西/罗哈哈罗无差魁地奇世界杯前夜，韦斯莱们和他们的朋友把陋居挤得满满当当，韦斯莱家的四个男孩们还有罗恩的好朋友哈利挤在其中一间屋里过夜。
Relationships: 韦斯莱双子x珀西 哈利x罗恩
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

魁地奇世界杯可是巫师界的一件大事，比尔和查理提前一天到达了陋居，罗恩邀请了赫敏和哈利，韦斯莱家的女主人在厨房忙碌的不亦乐乎，她一边挥着魔杖让土豆乖乖地去皮一边嘟囔着，“比尔和查理得一人一张床…弗雷德和乔治挤一挤……哈利和罗恩…嗯…珀西……哎……还有姑娘们…”  
“莫丽——看看谁来了——”亚瑟韦斯莱的声音欢快地从花园里传来，韦斯莱夫人探了探脑袋，“噢，阿莫斯！噢噢亲爱的塞德里克，快进来快进来。”  
“碎肉馅饼不够…噢…布丁……土豆泥”，韦斯莱夫人胖墩墩的身影在厨房里忙碌，男孩子们挤在长桌边上热闹的交谈着时不时爆发出大笑，多么美好，莫丽感叹着，但是下一秒她双手叉腰皱起了眉，这样一来阿莫斯肯定会和亚瑟喝的醉醺醺，得留下他和小迪戈里住在陋居，“比尔和查理各占一张……哈利和罗恩……哎哟…”韦斯莱夫人又嘟嘟囔囔起来，“弗雷德！不准偷吃！”她心烦意乱地尖叫。  
“我是乔治，妈妈。”弗雷德叼着一块南瓜馅饼飞快地逃离现场。

在享用完最后一道甜品，阿莫斯果然喝的醉醺醺，和亚瑟勾肩搭背地哼着跑调的爱尔兰国歌，双胞胎正偷偷往珀西吃到一半的酒浸果布丁里放可食用黑魔标记，查理在给哈利和罗恩展示火龙留下的伤疤，韦斯莱夫人自己喝了个满脸通红揉着眼睛摇摇晃晃地上楼睡觉去了，难得一次忘记安排这些小兔崽子。  
女孩子们没过多久也开始犯困，比尔和塞德里克提着两个找不着北的父亲各自回房了，总之…待哈利和罗恩说完一暑假的话终于有了点困意上楼后，每一间房都塞的满满当当了，幸好弗雷德和乔治找来两张简易行军床搭在他们房里，不然他们就得睡地板啦。

哈利好奇地看向弗雷德和乔治拼在一起的四柱床上，珀西卷卷的头发露在薄毯外，此刻正皱着眉头不满地看着他们。  
弗雷德拍拍搭好的行军床示意哈利，“妈妈没想到迪戈里一家会来。”  
“塞德里克和他爸爸睡在了珀西的房间，瞧他脸臭的。”乔治说着一屁股坐上了床，差点没压到珀西的胳膊，珀西哼哼唧唧地往里滚了滚拿毯子盖住了头。  
哈利和罗恩累极了，一沾上枕头就睡着了，房内很快恢复了安静。


	2. Chapter 2

罗恩没睡多久就被木头吱吱嘎嘎的声音闹醒了，难道斑斑跑出来找东西啃了吗，他揉了揉眼睛正打算起身，突然感觉一只手拉住了他，罗恩侧头看向他的朋友，哈利对着他做出噤声的动作，罗恩疑惑的发现哈利的脸红的很，表情奇怪的示意他不要动。罗恩听话地躺着不动了，除了觉得贴着自己的身体比平时热了不少，他惊奇地发现木头吱嘎声里还混轻微的喘气声，像是有人在极力克制着呼吸。

弗雷德和乔治给他们搭的床是和他们脚尖对脚尖的方向，罗恩悄悄往床尾探了探头，不用哈利捂住他的嘴，他自己就把拳头塞嘴里堵住喉咙口的惊呼。双胞胎床上的人影有节奏地晃动着，罗恩看到珀西较小的身形被双胞胎里的一个按趴在床上，被迫撅起的臀部在透漏进来的月光下显得格外白皙，紫红的阴茎在他的臀间进进出出，珀西的脸被另一个按在腿间，从偶尔轻微的干呕声里不难想象出他正在干什么。

罗恩缩回了脑袋，他窘迫地捏了捏哈利横在他胳膊上的手，哈利出了一层薄汗的手显示出他同样的紧张。哈利悄悄往他这挪了挪，隔着睡衣罗恩感受到了他好朋友皮肤散发出的热量。这是一种很奇妙的体验，当两个青春躁动期的男孩挤在一块，哈利不再是肩负重任的救世主，只是和他一样因为偷看到哥哥们的情事而紧张的小少年。

这种微妙的情感在两人间出现不多久就被打破了，罗恩辩认出相比弗雷迪，乔治更为低沉的声音轻轻响起，“喜欢它吗，珀西，含深点...拿出竞选男生头儿的劲儿..噢...”  
罗恩脸上的热度一路烧到下腹，哈利显然也听见了并不安地动了动，罗恩忍不住从假装闭合的眼帘中偷看。乔治按着珀西的脑袋耸动着劲瘦的腰身，被口水沾湿的阴茎在珀西的唇间进出，珀西看起来挺难受，薄毯在他手下攥成了一团。弗雷德似乎处于兴头上，有些控制不了动作，两人相接处不断发出粘腻的水声，他干了珀西一会，按着珀西腰部的手移到了饱满的臀部，在白皙的皮肤上留下不少的红痕，紧接着罗恩看到他的哥哥从珀西的臀间抽出了湿漉漉的性器，同时乔治也放过了珀西的嘴。乔治从腋下提起失了力的珀西放进他孪生哥哥的怀中，弗雷德从背后把珀西整个抱住了，那根紫红的阴茎如同慢动作一般，在罗恩的视线下慢慢插入已经被干的松软的洞。珀西紧闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇面朝着哈利和罗恩，脸上的红晕透露着欢愉大于痛苦。他双腿大开着被弗雷德掐着腰提起又放下，勃起的阴茎在空气中无助的晃动。  
弗雷德每次都整根没入，双手揉着珀西单薄的胸膛，“想一想”，弗雷德故意捏住珀西的乳头搓动着，“小罗尼和哈利醒着，看着你被我们操的样子，嗯？”

被点到名的罗恩吓得就是一哆嗦，他掩饰性地翻了翻身，行军床发出嘎吱的声音惊的他魂飞魄散。双胞胎和珀西仿佛突然被人施了无声咒，房间里一下子寂静的可怕。罗恩感觉过了一个世纪，床上运动的声音才再次传来。珀西明显是被捂住嘴的呻吟钻进了他的耳朵，罗恩听到弗雷德恶劣的笑声，“才操了一下。”  
“咱们的男生头儿就是喜欢万众瞩目。”乔治拿过珀西的手放在自己的阴茎上示意他撸动，“被人看着做很有感觉？”  
“真想让弟弟们观赏下你的样子”，弗雷德松开了捂着珀西的手，“骑在阴茎上就把自己操射的骚货。”  
珀西发出了类似噎住的声音。  
“说不定小罗尼也想试试哥哥的屁股，”乔治听起来像是下了床，接下来传来的吸吮声让罗恩的脸红出了新的高度。

梅林啊，做个爱总是提他的名字干什么，罗恩皱着脸睁开眼睛，他的好朋友毫无睡意地盯着他发呆，没了眼镜的遮挡，哈利的绿眼睛看上去无辜又…诱人？罗恩不可控制地吞了口口水，哈利看着他的喉结蠕动了下，嘴角隐隐有点笑意，像平日里想违反校规时会露出的表情，哈利悄悄地又挪近了点，近到两人都能感受到对方的勃起，罗恩试探着把手放在哈利隆起的睡裤上，哈利眯着眼睛张着嘴像是无声地在叹息，接着罗恩的勃起也被握在了哈利手中。罗恩隔着薄薄的睡裤揉捏着好朋友肿胀的龟头，哈利溢出的前液打湿了顶端的面料。而哈利的手直接探入了罗恩的睡裤，毫无阻隔地将罗恩的阴茎圈在掌心滑动。这太火辣了，耳边是弗雷德继续操着珀西噗嗤噗嗤的抽插声，乔治跪在珀西腿间给他口交的吞咽声，自己的快感源头正在被知晓这个秘密的好朋友搓弄着，罗恩觉得自己像石头一样硬，而他的哥哥们兀自还在说着骚话。

“哥哥射了好多啊。”乔治吐出了珀西的阴茎砸了砸嘴，“尝尝自己的味道…”接吻的水声和珀西承受不住的闷哼声在房间里回荡着，“平时都不解决的吗，珀西。”  
“哪有时间……像你们…”珀西微弱地抗议，弗雷德听到了狠狠顶了他一记，“噢——怕是忙着测试坩埚底厚度了。”  
罗恩差点笑出来。珀西七年级了，他正忙着在魔法部实习，就期盼着毕业能去他极其崇拜的巴蒂克劳奇手下工作。哈利也是一脸想笑的表情，手上动作不自觉重了点，差点没把罗恩捏了出来，罗恩不好受地咧咧嘴看了他一眼，哈利有些乖巧意味地窝在他颈侧，支楞着的黑发挠的他脸上痒痒的。罗恩又管不住自己的眼睛朝他们看去，弗雷德不知何时舒舒服服地躺下了，乔治侧卧在弗雷德旁边懒洋洋地和他接吻，没有释放过得阴茎在珀西手中抽送。弗雷德像是嫌珀西动的慢了，他按了按珀西平坦的小腹指挥到，“屁股抬高点，要全部吃下去哦。”乔治还捏了捏他的屁股，“有点儿上进心，努力点儿，说不定克劳奇会赏你一个口交的机会。”  
珀西噎了噎，“我没这样想过司长大人……哎哟！”弗雷德顶到了他的敏感点，“哦？”弗雷德扭动着腰在那点上反复碾压划圈，“那你想被谁操？”  
“……唔………”弗雷德用力向上顶了一记，珀西的肉棒跟着颤了颤又慢慢站了起来，“被……被你操……”他克制着喘息。  
罗恩瞠目结舌地看着珀西偏白肤色的光裸身体在弗雷德勃起上来回摆动，情欲给那张平日总是故作严肃的脸带来了反差巨大的性感。眼下哈利在他手中小幅度蹭动着，滚烫的脸颊贴着他颈侧的皮肤，溢出的前液滑腻腻地沾了他满手，虽然他自己也好不到哪儿去。在弗雷德低吼着射在珀西体内后，哈利和罗恩很快地射了对方一手，两个男孩靠在一起轻轻地喘匀了气，头抵着头餍足地闭上了眼睛，耳边隐隐约约还飘着哥哥们的声音。  
“拿……拿出去啊……乔治…”珀西小声抗议着。  
“不要——”乔治哼哼唧唧地表达不满。  
“我很累……”  
“那哥哥睡吧”，乔治把珀西搂进怀里，下身一动。  
咕叽。  
“嘿……！”  
“我就放着不动”，乔治带着笑意咬咬他的耳朵，“睡吧…”  
“混蛋！”  
…

END


End file.
